Living with Forever
by TadStrange24
Summary: Stitch aka. Experiment 626 is designed to be biologically immortal. His Ohana wasn't and now he finds himself alone. Meanwhile the Doctor still reeling from losing Amy and Rory to the weeping angels has his mind set on wandering aimlessly. The two meet and learn what it is to live forever. 3rd Chaper up! Reviews highly appreciated!
1. Heartbreak Hotel

Hello and welcome to a brand new story. An odd crossover if ever there was one

but I'm hoping you will enjoy it. Takes place just after the angels take Manhattan in

the Dr Who universe. Now I own nothing by Lilo and Stitch and Nothing related to the

BBC or Dr Who. Please enjoy and reveiw as it would mean a lot to me.

* * *

He was alone; he knew it would happen, he knew the moment was a long time coming. Knowing didn't help the ache in his heart. It had been a mistake he realized, he could have had more time with her, they could have talked, and he could have curled up in her lap like he had so very long ago. But he stayed away for ten long years, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her age another day when he….stayed still. He had watched a rural town turn into a city and still he didn't change. He saw his family, his Ohana, the most important thing in the world to him slowly shrink person by person as he just stood and watched. Time was cruel he had learned, and cruellest of all to those immune. He hadn't been there when she….died. The thought brought fresh tears to the charcoal eyes of the small blue creature. He was alone, his cousins, the earlier ones weren't built like him, and they had lifespans nearly that of humans. Most of the others left the Earth to see the stars; he had no idea as to how many were left. A hundred? Less…he hadn't the slightest.

The surface of the asteroid was barely liveable, even to him; it was precisely why he had come here, a place of solitude where he could let his heart break in peace. He didn't want to see anyone ever again, he knew how the story ended every time, the characters, heroes and monsters alike got old and faded leaving him all alone. How long would he live….forever? He probably could, if he ate and drank enough to keep himself alive. Should he just let go and let himself die? He didn't want to, if he could see Lilo again though…..he would in a heartbeat. The thoughts and grief swirled about in his mind, he could churn through the most complex of equations with ease, but when it came to his emotions he felt so far behind. He just sat in the cold and nearly airless environment gazing at stars, it had been this way for hours, his stomach told him to move but he couldn't find the strength to pick himself up.

The ship he had come here in was a few feet away, the original red police cruiser he had stolen. He had repaired it time and again over the years, and as people departed he worked harder and harder to keep the ship looking and flying like new. He couldn't lose control of everything, he could control this and so he forced it to remain the same when everything around him kept changing. His furry chest was soaked though with tears by now and still more and more fell and all the while he looked at the stars trying to see if he could recognize any constellations that he and Lilo used to watch. He wasn't near the Earth so there wasn't anything recognizable, even the stars had changed in his mind. A small shooting star appeared and he cried even harder as he remembered the story of Lilo wishing on his crashing ship and wishing for an angel for a friend. He had been so monstrous at the start, an engine of destruction, but that little girl had made him better, given him a new reason to keep waking up. He went from a weapon of mischief and chaos to a guardian, a friend and eventually a piece of her family.

He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, in his darker moments there was no one to comfort him and he slipped back into his old ways of destroying everything around him. He still wasn't certain if he should just stay here and let himself fade, maybe it would be better than turning back into the monster he had been. Lilo would be sad if he hurt people, he didn't want her sad, wherever she was. He didn't know, for once one of the most powerful and intelligent beings in existence didn't know what to do or where to go, he pondered his single simple question, how do you cope with forever. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he spied another shooting star, this one far closer and maybe getting even closer by the minute.

/

He ran his hand over the console, it was a new design, the Ponds were gone and so to was the whimsical control room. It was darker, more organized and the central console felt the slightest bit warm to his touch. It felt right; he smiled a sad sort of smile as he thought about his Tardis. His one true companion, the one who never left. He pushed the bit of hair from his eyes as he looked around a little more at the new theme. A thousand years old, the thought flickered across his mind and he blinked slowly, he felt old, so much older than when he had started. He'd stolen the Tardis and it stole him in a strange way. He felt age now more than ever, he had tried to leave the Ponds, give them a nice home and a safe life, a peaceful life, the life he could never have. They wanted to come back and he wanted to keep bringing them, he knew how it would end if he kept bringing them and it finally caught up with them. It was his fault, he should have left them, at least they had each other and got to live a full life, which was his thin bit of silver lining that he tried to focus on.

The Tardis felt so empty, it always did between companions, he hated it, and the sounds the Tardis made were never quite loud enough to kill the silence that encircled the endless corridors. He didn't want a companion though, to dangerous, to fragile, too precious to waste a lifetime with him. He flicked about the plethora of switches on his central console, the destination wasn't important, he would just float about for a while. Pressing the final button the Tardis careened through space, spinning about and automatically set to dodge any obstacles that might threaten a collision. He sat in the silence and just stared at the hexagonal structure at the top of his control console. The dark blue and Gallifreyan attracted his eyes as he just watched. A shudder, his eyes moved from the writing to the central console. It had been a very faint shudder, maybe his imagination, a second, stronger this time made him stand and pull the monitor toward him and view it.

A desert asteroid was in his path and for some reason the Tardis had locked on to it in preparation for a landing, the Doctor tried to discern why but understanding the motives of his Tardis was a task even he couldn't complete. He sighed, his old girl had plans for him, it wasn't where he wanted to go, he was certain of that. Maybe, like it had once said that it was precisely where he needed to be. Accepting the Tardis's none too subtle hint he prepared himself for whatever it had planned.

/

626 or Stitch. He tried to think which he was, a monster bred to destroy or a friend. It would be easy to be the monster, he could just let go, he would never need to worry about what anyone thought again and the feeling of doing what he was meant to, when he broke or vaporized or exploded something was satisfying to him. Finally he realized the moment had come to do what he really came here to do. He picked himself up unsteadily and walked slowly over to a grouping of rocks he had noticed when he landed. They were just the right size. Extending his two lowers arms he opened his lower right paw and looked at the necklace, the tiki god of strength. She had given it to him once, it was his greatest treasure other than the memories he carried with him. It reminded him of her and the time they spent, the time he would never have to hold her again. Taking the necklace in his two hands he slid it over top a stony pillar and faced the aged carving out to the stars so she could have the best view possible. He had to leave her behind; he couldn't live with her in his heart, because when she left it had taken most of his heart with her.

626 or Stitch. He would use Stitch, he owed her so much that he could never repay. He would come back and visit this place one day maybe, when his heart felt like it could take it a little better. Now though, he would just lay down and watch the stars until everything started making sense. If it never did make sense he guessed it wouldn't be so bad a place to die, it was beautiful. Wiggling his back into the dirt and bringing his two lower arms back into his sides he continued staring at the strange shooting star which was still moving closer. It gave him something to think about. He ran a few calculations through his mind to think of how fast it might be moving, the number popped into his head oddly. It was fast, very fast, and getting really close, it wasn't large it was small which meant…. An Earth shattering slam erupted around him as a cloud of dust blew up around him and he stood to stare. He had to magnify his vision twice before he could see it in the distance and then only barely, it was blue, almost the same color as him. Whatever it was it had given him a distraction, which was what he needed more than anything right now, he moved towards it slowly to investigate.

/

The Tardis had landed and now the Doctor wanted to know why, at least more specifically then before. He looked over the planets readout, not hospitable for most life, completely barren, life forms registered one…One life form all alone out there? What would live here, or choose to be here, some monstrous creature, something horrible and blood thirsty, a Dalek? He typed a few keys into the console and felt relief that whatever it was wasn't a Dalek, in fact it was, small. He ran bio-scans to try and identify what it was but every scan said it was unique, something not recorded in any databank, it was one of a kind. The Doctor puzzled, a mystery was the one thing that could almost always pull him out of his misery. He was going out, for the first time since….them, he would leave his Tardis. He fetched the space suit, the one from the beast and when he, the old him had worn it to mars. Bright orange it was, the color of a fresh new sunrise.

He opened the door and saw the barren grey of the asteroid, the clouds of dust shifting to and fro, and a faint color of Tardis blue slowly making its way towards the Tardis. It was almost here, he would just need to wait to see what it was. He placed his hand atop his sonic screwdriver just in case as he prepared for the strange creature to arrive. Gradually it came into focus as it approached him, the size was about that of a dog it seemed, its fur just off of Tardis blue. Large ears were behind its back as it walked, going down about 2/3rds of its body and it walked on two legs in a slow deliberate manner. It was of such a unique appearance that the Doctor knelt on one knee to observe it closely as it finally came within a few dozen feet. It stopped and eyed him with eyes that were pitch black and a nose that was clearly trying to identify the Doctor as much as he tried to identify it.

/

Stitch gazed at the, thing. It was human shaped he guessed, but humans were barely leaving the Earth and to find one way out here was wrong. It smelled wrong to, like ash and age, it smelled old, very old to his nose. He couldn't see behind the reflection in the visor and had not the slightest clue about what might await behind it. Whatever it was however he was certain it wasn't human. Suddenly his ears detected a slight change in noise, faint but he guessed it came from the helmet as suddenly the visor rose and there was a face that was completely human to him, it seemed so young and goofy with the long hair, but the eyes looked sad. Very sad, like his. Suddenly it spoke, its voice as young as the face.

"Hello, I'm the doctor! Now blink twice if you can understand this."

Stitch's jaw dropped, it spoke English, perfect English, it wasn't human though, he didn't think so at least, finally he regained his thoughts and blinked twice rapidly before speaking himself.

"Me, Stitch. You, not human but speak English. Why Doctor out here?"

This took the doctor by surprise, the telepathic circuits weren't functioning, he could always feel the slightest tingle, to small for a human mind in the back of his head when they were working. This small creature was speaking language as its language, the intrigue increased exponentially in the Doctors mind as he tried to respond to the small creature.

"My ship brought me here by accident, well, maybe not by accident, but I could ask you the same, what is….wait one second." With that The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver and with a quick button press as an all too familiar sound resounded. As he ran it up and down the creature to get a more accurate reading on it. Finishing he studied the newly presented information. Age….83 in Earth years, Molecular density was quite high and his genetic makeup had an unnatural flow about it, almost artificial, not born but made. It just kept getting stranger. Finally remembering that it, Stitch it had called itself was still standing there he returned his gaze to it to finish his questions.

"Yeah sorry about that, now as I was saying what are you doing out here all alone?" He saw a sad look pass through the black eyes of the creature and saw its ears droop just the slightest bit further before it responded, its voice a note lower than it was previously.

"Stitch…Waiting." He finished quite simply. The doctor was quick to reply.

"Waiting for what exactly?" Stitch thought it over and he wasn't quite sure himself. When he didn't respond the Doctor looked closer and for the first time noticed the moist patches around the creatures eyes and fur, it was subtle, something you would need to really look for but it was definitely there. He felt a pang in his two hearts as he looked at the poor creature. He realized just where they were standing and that Stitch was completely without clothing, he must have been freezing. Sighing the doctor realized what he was about to do and he already dreaded that it was already starting again.

"Stitch? That's your name right, come on, we can talk in my ship, it will be a lot warmer than out here." With that the doctor headed into the Tardis with soft padded footsteps following closely behind him. He heard the gasp and a small smile went across the face of Time-lord as he looked back and saw the confused stare of the creature that quickly rushed outside and then back inside to figure out the dimensions which made no sense.

"Gaba? Isa, Bigger on inside!?" The doctor puzzled, some of those words weren't English and the Tardis didn't translate them. Odd. Stitch's mind quickly hurtled through calculations trying to make everything make sense, it was an extremely advance ship, that was obvious and the power source required to hide one dimension inside of another was phenomenal. If it could fly as well then who knew what else it was capable of. Slowly his look of amazement faded and he turned to face the Doctor, who after shutting the front door had taken off the spacesuit and now stood in front of him with a dark purple coat. Stitch's eyes narrowed, it wasn't right, it didn't smell right, none of it. He could pick up the faintest traces of other people who had been there. Finally the doctor broke the silence, a grin back on his face for the first time in a while. He had a mystery and which he now addressed.

"So Stitch, of all the places in all the universe of every single moment that has ever been or will ever be tell me, where do you want to go?" Stitch's ears perked, did he say any moment? That would make this a time machine! Like Jumba's old surfboard, he shuddered slightly at the thought and then realized the one place he wanted to go more than anywhere in the whole of existence. Home.

"Stitch want to go to Hawaii in(he did a few calculations trying to figure out the perfect day) January 14th 2002!" Stitch stared expectantly with hope suddenly lit like a fire in his eyes as the doctor pondered. Why that day? Was it safe to take someone he just met to an exact moment they wanted? Well he had done it plenty of times before so why stop now. Giving a quick thumbs up he started flicking switches and typing keys fast as he could while Stitch observed carefully figuring out what everything did! With a final shudder the Tardis shook and Stitch nearly lost his balance as he stared at the door. He didn't know what was out there, if it was true or some horrible joke. He swallowed, he had to know, had to see her, no matter what.


	2. You Never Can Go Home

Hi to anyone reading this. Got me some free time and so I decided to update rather quickly. A little shorter

than last chap but I hope you find it good none the less. To my one reviewer inkykenrd thank you for taking

the time, it is always appreciated. To everyone else I hope your enjoying and now I don't own Disney

or BBC and have no affliation with either. Reviews super appreicated!

* * *

The door seemed so large to him, not just because of his tiny body but do to everything that lay behind it. From his vantage point behind him the Doctor watched with an intense curiosity. Why would an alien have such a strong attachment to an earthen island? He quickly thought back to the fact that he always returned to Great Britain so maybe it wasn't quite so strange. Finally Stitch's heart thundered in his chest yet another time and so he finally gained the courage to push open the doors.

Warm light flooded the small nook of the open Tardis and warm sea air came flowing in, it was clean and fresh, smelled of salt and surf and was just as he remembered it. A smile crept upon his small blue face which highlighted his various sharp teeth as he bolted from the Tardis at a speed he hadn't bothered with for decades. The Doctor's look of curiosity quickly turned to surprise then one of slight annoyance as he sprinted after him, why did they never sit still? Bolting around a corner but still bothering to hide himself just inside the foliage which lazed about all edges of the road he continued. Judging by the sun and the day in the week he knew just where she would be. He kept telling himself he should stop, seeing her would only hurt him in the long run and he couldn't even allow her to see him. But he needed to; with everything he needed her to be there on this day, the day before he first met her at the pound. Finally he turned the corner and he saw it, just as he remembered.

The sand was a golden white that nearly shimmered in the sun, the waves of deep clear aquamarine and azure rolled atop the beach darkening sand and scents that he had missed for so long filled his nostrils. Looking closely people surfed and…..there was the sunburned ice cream tourist! He had completely forgotten about him. All these things brought back wave upon wave of nostalgia to him, but his eyes kept scanning the beach looking for the only thing he truly cared about. His vantage point was hidden just beneath an aged palm and in its shadow he kept looking for her, his heart slowly feeling heavier every second he didn't see her. Then like the angel she was she appeared, sprinting and nearly tripping over the beach a peanut butter sandwich in one hand and her backpack in the other.

He had to bite his lip from openly crying, she was so young, she was his Lilo and he finally got to see her again. She was so full of life and carefree in that moment, he wanted to run up to her, he would have given anything to have a day with her, to make new memories. He didn't dare, he knew how delicate time was from experience, he couldn't do anything that could hurt her, never her. He just sat contentedly as she swam and handed away the sandwich to Pudge the Fish. A rustle came from the bush behind him and the Doctor emerged looking quite haggard.

"Never…..run….again. Your...so fast." The doctor quickly realized that not even a drop of Stitch's attention was on him, so peering over the small creature he looked to see what he was watching. It was a little girl, did he know her? One look at the amount of emotion on the little guys face said yes. The doctor was shocked, at this point his companions would normally charge someone from the past and he would need to explain the dangers of changing the timeline. The small blue creature just sat there watching, a look of profound sadness and contentment on his face. Suddenly Stitch voiced a question to the Doctor which caught him off guard.

"How you just watch? Gaba, keeps you from changing past to get future just right? Why…why do they have to leave?" His last point stuck into the Doctor, he still didn't know. He figured it out finally, he knew this girl and judging by his age of 83 he had probably watched her grow old. He wanted to try and comfort the small creature but he didn't know how, because even he, the great Doctor hadn't figured out how to cope with such a long lifespan. Companions came and went like ocean waves, in and out of those great blue doors and they never stayed. Finally the Doctor responded.

"It's hard to watch. It's the hardest thing you can ever do to just stand there. But it has to be done, if we change the timeline were responsible for it, for everyone that might not be born and everyone who might live and die. Maybe we shouldn't have come here, come on, let's go back to the Tardis." The doctor motioned and Stitch was about to follow when he stopped and a thought crossed his mind. A devious thought if ever there was one. The doctor felt a quick tug at the bottom of his coat and bent down to face Stitch who had a look to his face that the Doctor wasn't certain he liked.

"Can Stitch pretend to be past Stitch? I know when meega not around so if meega went there could Stitch talk to her?" It wasn't healthy, the Doctor knew that much, the universe would probably be fine, it liked to snap things back into place wherever the Tardis was concerned. Technically he could….one look at the pleading eyes told him how desperately he wanted it. He made his face grow serious, or at least as serious as he could make it as he addressed Stitch.

"You couldn't tell her anything and you can't change anything so just…be careful. When you try to change the past things can become worse than when they started. Come on, let's head for the Tardis and you tell me the date." Stitch's heart became ecstatic, he could talk to her, more so, he could hold her. It would be perfect; he would make sure of that.

/

Stitch gazed impressed at the large stone structure, he had never been here in his own time, Lilo's university. For four years she had stayed away at University while he went to work for the Galactic Federation. He hadn't visited and it was one of his great regrets, a regret which was about to be rectified. He turned for one last questioning look at the Doctor to ensure he wouldn't unravel all of time accidently. A smile and nod were the Doctors response and he watched contentedly as he walked back into his box to do some research on his newest travelling companion.

Stitch couldn't remember what room had been hers, she told him once. He desperately wracked his brain to recall the number and hall. There was a six in it and the hall name had been a kind of bird he thought. Sparrow Hall, or, suddenly he saw the sign for Folson Hall and new it was right. Not a bird's name. He quickly scanned to make certain he hadn't yet been seen and clambered up the walls peeking into windows and using his nose to see if he could find some hint of her.

/

20, she was twenty years old and still she held onto her precious doll Skrump. Sitting on her bed and looking at the pictures all in there frames and remembering all the times she had had. There he was with that big toothy smile that could always cheer her, the blue fur and tall ears that made her heart jump whenever he was around. It had been two years since she had seen or spoken to him but she knew full well when she was done he would be right there waiting for her. She couldn't wait. University was a fantastic time, with friends and activities around every corner, when she wasn't neck deep in a textbook that is. Still she found herself talking with her mirror reflection now that her roommate was gone.

"So you have the rest of the day to yourself now. Do we sit and mope or head out and do something fun….. Sit and mope it is! Errgh why can't things be different. Why couldn't you have come with me Stitch, we could have stayed up late talking like we used to. Uggh why couldn't I just like normal guys! No, it has to be a blue furred alien from another world! Ugggh Maybe when I go back I should…..no don't be stupid, were not even the right species and he's never liked me that way. Best Friends forever though, that's pretty awesome I guess. Yeah, I'll get over it soon. Yeah really soon." As Lilo finished her little rant she was blissfully unaware of a small blue bundle of fur just under her outdoor windowsill with a most shocked and horrified expression. He had covered his mouth with one of his extra arms to keep himself from shouting in surprise over what he heard. With one last small peak at the girl he'd known for so long he climbed back down the building and sprinted to the Tardis as fast as he could, a plethora of new thoughts now surging through him. Foremost, he wished he hadn't come.

/

The Doctor was quite surprised at what he saw, the readings he had taken from Stitch he uploaded to a central computer to see if he could find some trace of the creature in history. What he had found wasn't pleasant. He read and reread the little green monitor trying to match the monstrosity it mentioned to the little sad and hopeful ball of fur he had met.

"Experiment 626, designed by Dr. Jumba Jookiba was a genetic experiment created with the sole purpose of destroying all things he comes into contact with. A predilection for attacking urban centres first he is nearly unstoppable. Capable of lifting 3000 times his own weight, being bullet proof, fire proof and nearly indestructible he considered one of the most dangerous creatures in existence. Was to have been imprisoned on a desert asteroid but escaped and fled to a still developing alien world name "Earth"" No other files presented themselves other than a small video clip of his trial. The Doctors jaw dropped as he heard the words that Stitch used, he felt even his stomach churn.

The Doctor suddenly heard the Tardis door fly open and saw him with his back on the now shut door as he slowly slid down it a look on his face the doctor couldn't accurately sum up. Whoever this creature was it wasn't the same one he'd seen in the video, this one had emotions that were quickly overwhelming it. The Doctor did what he could to help.

"So how did it go?" Stitch just started shaking his head and quickly fell back into his own mind as it churned through the new information. Lilo liked him…..like that!? He had always loved Lilo, well after the whole human shield incident. But like a best friend, like family, along the way his emotions got stronger for her but he knew it couldn't work out, his supercomputer mind had deduced that in seconds. She was human, and good, far too good for him. He was an alien, heck she towered over him now and he just broke everything. That was just the second reason though…..It had been the first time he had realized she couldn't stay with him. She had gotten taller; she was about twice as tall as Stitch when he asked the question to his creator. How long would I live? The answer broke his heart, he couldn't stay with her, she would become old in front of him, it was a nightmare even back then and worst of all it had come true.

Suddenly remembering the truth, that Lilo, his Lilo was dead brought back the depression that had been upon him on the asteroid, stronger than ever it tore at him. His eyes blinked rapidly as small tears slowly started to leak out, he never cried, it had only been when people he knew were gone when he cried. Slowly he curled into a ball and started shaking just the slightest as the Doctor watched, a saddened frown etched upon his face, he knelt down and tried petting his head. He hadn't meant to make him so sad when he asked the question, what had happened out there he pondered? It wounded him terribly and the kind of wound he recognized very well himself. Walking to the controls he flipped the switch and felt the Tardis shudder, they were going somewhere to cheer him up and the Doctor had just the place in mind. A place who's name quite literally translated to Volatile Circus, if that couldn't get his mind off of whatever had occurred then the Doctor was confident nothing ever would.

/

Far away in another time and place an old face stares at photographs as she lets a few tears slide down her wrinkled and wearied face. They fall onto the glass with a slight plit and as she wipes at them a bright blue smiling face appears. Her Stitch, wherever he was she wished him all the happiness she could. She missed him every day. Looking from the hospital window at the few stars coming out and visible from a small city skyline she catches sight of a small shooting star and makes a wish, a simple lovely wish for the one thing she desired more than anything in this world.

"Please bring my angel back to me." With that she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, where she was young and he was always at her side.


	3. The King is back in the building

Hello again. I hope some folk are still enjoying this and I would really love to hear from those of you who are.

A huge thanks to DarkDHeritage for taking the time! You are awesome. Now I would love some more reviews, I update faster if I see some

and it would mean a lot if you took the time. Enough of me talking though, lets get started! I don't own Disney, BBC and have no

affiliation with either.

* * *

They stepped back into the Tardis, a week now having passed since the Hawaiian incident as the Doctor mentally referred to it. Following the disaster which had been the Volatile Circus, (as usual he arrived too early.) He had started to cheer the small being up and had learned a few things about him. How he had escaped and found Lilo and how she made him good. It was a very touching story for the aged time-lord, a monster turned good by love, those were his favourite variety stories. Still the look in his eyes every time he mentioned her name was painful to watch. He held her to be perfect, his own personal angel and with her gone he seemed lost. Still he was now eating, which was unfortunate for the Doctors stash of food which quickly depleted. Now however the creature seemed extremely excited after their latest trip to a Human colony in the distant future. He had brought something back and quickly the small blue form of Stitch rushed to the central console and inserted something into it. The Doctor puzzled for only an instant as a familiar but almost forgotten song filled the Tardis interior; the voice of the king quickly overwhelmed the silence that the doctor hated so.

When Hound dog had finished the Doctor looked at his companion with a small grin as he questioned him.

"A fan of the king eh? Oh me and him go way back. Gave him his first guitar you know. We could go see one of his concerts? How about a trip to his comeback special, oh now that was fantastic! I've seen it thirty or forty times live! What do you say Stitch?" The Doctor had been focused on his own words and hadn't seen the look which crossed his face, a painful remembrance which was quickly washed away with the sly look of one who had just thought of something clever. Stitch responded, a note of enthusiasm the Doctor wasn't used to present in his voice.

"Ih! Stitch need to get something first. You…go to asteroid found Stitch on. Left record in ship, want to get signed!" The Doctor let a bright grin show, he was like a fangirl, it was nice to see from him. Nodding he returned his ship to the asteroid they had met on, only a few moments from when they had left it.

/

The Doctor had waited in the Tardis while Stitch went and climbed over the bright red lip of his ship into the cockpit. He knew he had left it here somewhere, finally seeing the bright young face of the king he retrieved the record in its jacket and nestled it under one of his extra arms. Turning a wary eye back towards the Tardis he started searching again for the device. He felt bad about misleading the Doctor. He liked him, he was good. Stitch however had made up his mind and so finding the small usb shaped device he took it into his other extra hand and quickly retracted it into his side along with the other once he had taken the record in his two main arms and slowly made his way back to the Tardis. The Doctor wouldn't be to mad…..probably were Stitch's thoughts.

/

When Stitch walked back into the cavern like control room he cast a quick glance at the Doctor before making his way around the central console, careful to have the Doctors attention diverted at the exact moment. Plugging in the device under a small lip on the console where it would not be seen it slid easily. In the most basic sense the device was a recorder, instead of music it gave a readout of the operations machines took and had helped him many times in getting an understanding of alien machinery. With it he would have a very, basic understanding of what the switches the Doctor used did exactly. With that he could theoretically pilot the ship. In theory it made sense, in practice he was terrified of destroying it. Or worse still destroying the universe itself, he had asked the Doctor about changing the past and got a very confusing lecture on fixed points. He understood enough to know that some things could definitely be changed….which meant he had to try. For her, he reasoned with himself.

/

The Doctor saw a few glances Stitch gave him in the control room before he vanished to the other side of the console, out of sight for only an instant and he felt….something. As Stitch came back into sight his cough drew his attention away from the faint feeling in the back of the Doctors mind and he turned his attention to Stitch who had an almost remorseful look on his face as he spoke.

"Doctor, Stitch….wondering. Lilo very special, could….can she come with us In Tardis. So Stitch can see her? She biggest Elvis fan, maybe we….take her with us? Please." The more he learned about Stitch the more the Doctor had feared this moment. It had become quite apparent that he worshipped the ground she walked on and would do just about anything for her. The issue being he would be interacting with someone from his own past and "spoilers" were a most insidious threat to someone's time stream. It was nearly impossible for anyone who knew there future to not try and change some things, or at the very least to run from them for as long as possible. The look in his eyes though, the small creatures black eyes was painful, and though some interaction would be acceptable, dealing with the small girl was extraordinarily dangerous due to the impact she held for humanity. Her inclusion in the Galactic federation gave humanity a starting place in galactic society so changing her past was about as dangerous as things got. He cleared his throat hoping a perfect explanation could come to his mind.

"Stitch, Lilo is a very important person in history, her life is filled with fixed points, meeting you for example. They are so important to humanity that taking her with us could influence her decisions and put history in danger. We can see her if you really want to and if you agree to be very careful but bringing her along is too dangerous. If she got hurt all of human history might collapse, you understand right?" The Doctor looked pleadingly for the sign that he understood and when he heard the small "Ih" and a slight head nod he smiled as he knelt down and gave the top of his head a pat. However the Doctor missed a slight swallow and a look of guilt in his eyes as he did so.

/

The instant the Doctor opened the doors music flooded the Tardis and huge smiles erupted across both travellers faces. They had arrived just at the start of Blue Suede shoes and instantly they tried to blend into the crowd of screaming fan girls. The music sounded wonderful and suddenly there he was, thin , young and moving about in the way that no one could quite copy. The sight of the Doctor dancing was funny to say the least, it was some disturbing blend of popular dances across centuries and planets, and Stitch for once found himself rolling on the floor in laughter like in the olden days. The show continued with the music and the king talking intermittently before the Doctor pulled Stitch to the side.

"Right, since I'm the most human looking one I'll snag the autograph for your record while you stay right here." The Doctor hated saying those words, they never just stood there, still he hoped to see himself mistaken as he pulled his pad of psychic paper and the record into his hands. Quickly approaching a large guard standing by a stage entrance door the doctor flashed a quick smile said something about being an official reporter and quickly entered without a word of protest to track down the king and get a signature.

/

Stitch ran fast as he could manage and dove back into the Tardis, or at least ran headfirst into the door with a resounding thud. He'd forgotten the Doctor had gone and locked it; still it was only a slight inconvenience as he partially climbed up the door and started picking at the lock with two of his long and pointed claws. After a bit of struggle he heard the click and rushed inside to view his recorder quickly on the doctors monitor. As he plugged in the small metal thing numbers and symbols raced past the screen highlighted on a green background. Stitch held his eyes wide and unblinking as he took in all the data, every decimal and faint line and converted it into something he could more physically imagine. Slowly it dawned on him the complexities of the machine, it was insane the number of variables, and the fact that the machine was self-aware to an unknowable extent. Still, he was now certain, 100% he could definitely, probably, possibly fly it. He hurried back out and made certain to lock the door again behind him, taking with him the recorder once more hidden in his side.

/

The Doctor couldn't believe it, a wide smile filled his face as he came back around to the crowd with a freshly signed record tucked beneath his arm and saw Stitch standing right where he'd left him.

"Alright Stitch, you ready to head back to the Tardis! Maybe we can go somewhere more exotic this time, I hear there are mountains made of literal silver and gold on this tiny planet. What do you say?" The Doctor asked as Stitch nodded with a smile and walked right next to the Doctor, his only friend he was certain about in this moment.

Entering into the Tardis Stitch cleared his throat and the Doctor looked confused for but a moment before a light bulb came on in his mind and he knelt down and passed the record to the little guy. The look of happiness that went across his face was stunning, quickly followed by a look the Doctor had difficulty placing, guilt? What did he have to be guilty about he pondered. Meanwhile Stitch looked at the cover in awe and the bright flowing signature of his idol. He loved it, it was special to him in so many ways, but he knew there was one person in the universe who would appreciate it even more. He looked at the Doctor for a second as his eyes slowly drifted towards the floor and he felt terrible over what was about to occur. He hoped the Doctor could forgive him. Still he would see if he could make him understand why he needed to do this so much, how important it was to him.

The Doctor had been about to start the ship moving towards there next destination when he had felt a tug upon the bottom of his coat and faced his companion. His eyes seemed devoid of the happy spark they had possessed just a short while ago. In their place was a look of sadness and when his voice spoke the Doctor knew the tone, a desperate and guilty tone of someone who was about to do something they were uncertain of.

"Doctor, Stitch wants to give record to Lilo. Present Stitch knows she will love. But….Stitch naga want to leave her again. Stitch can find way to keep time safe and still stay with Lilo. Stitch knows it, just…Stitch could use Doctors help. Please don't make Stitch do alone. Please." The voice was sad but the threat was there, the Doctor read it faintly with his own expression turning sad and pleading, as he responded.

"Stitch you can't. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry but it's too dangerous and I won't take you back. Come on we can go anywhere, see the most wonderful things in the universe…" Stitch cut him off right there.

"Lilo is most wonderful thing in universe and Stitch….Stich left her! Stitch was selfish and didn't want to see her old but, now Stitch has time. Stitch will do it right, naga leave her and…..naga live without her. Stitch going!" With that Stitch leapt at the Doctor and before he knew it he was flat on his stomach with his coat used to tie his hands and feet behind his back. With horror the Doctor watched as Stitch hopped onto the console and started prepping the ship for flight.

/

Stitch gave a sad look back at the Doctor who was yelling for him to stop. He ignored it as best he could as he inserted the proper date and flipped switches in the order he thought would work, he was so focused on his task he didn't see the Doctor manage to get a grip on his Sonic screwdriver using his teeth. Finally Stitch swallowed hard as he flipped the final switch and the sound he had learned to love filled the room, he was taken from his calm by a shower of sparks which suddenly erupted and he felt the Tardis rumble as he fell to the ground. The Doctor shot past him and started flipping his own switches trying to undo what his companion had done. The creature got to his feet quickly figuring what the Doctor had done and leapt at him again, this time however the Doctor flipped a switch and the Tardis went sideways as the Doctor gripped hard onto the central console to prevent himself from falling. Stitch fell hard into the wall and looked at the Doctor angrily and then his expression softened to a remorseful look that the Doctor took pity on. The Doctors hand reached out and flipped the same switch and the Tardis interior righted itself as the Doctor looked at the small mass of blue fur which was already trying to get out an apology. The Doctor shushed him quickly.

"Stitch, what you did was….reckless and dangerous and….understandable. I know you miss her, I know you would do anything for her but would she want you to risk the entire universe just so you could see her whenever you wanted. Stitch, you need to learn to let go. People, they come and they go…but they stay with us forever, right next to our hearts. In that way they become immortal, they never stop caring for you and you never forget them. But you need to move on or you become fixed in the past, you can't let go and your so trapped you just keep running from star to star so the memories can never catch up. What matters, what matters more than anything in this universe is that she loved you, and you loved her and your time together was precious. Don't waste the future trying to change the past. Now come on, were going somewhere and you stay away from the console." Stitch nodded and walked to the far end of the control room and watched the Doctor. He felt ashamed, he tried to attack his friend, he tried to steal his ship and he had forgiven him so easily. He needed to do something for him, something to say he was sorry. First they had to go to wherever the Doctor had planned.

/

A small house sat at the end of a long driveway, a dome on top and inside a small Hawaiian girl, a bigger Hawaiian girl and three alien life forms. Lilo was sitting on the couch just watching TV while Stitch was giving Jumba a hand in the lab. A knock came at her door, she climbed down the couch to answer it. She opened the door and was surprised to find not a soul standing there. She was about to close the door when a face caught her eye, a face she knew very well. Someone had left a record just sitting there. Taking it into her small hands she was ecstatic, she loved Elvis and a brand new record was something she couldn't have dreamed of. It was at this point that her eyes fell on the signature, a scream sounded across the house that got everyone running just in time to see a fainted girl clutching her treasure as tightly to her chest as she could manage. She didn't know where it came from, but it meant the world to her. Somewhere in the nearby forest two creatures watched with faint but sad smiles across their faces. Stitch walked back to the Tardis in silence with the Doctor, both preparing themselves to try and patch up their friendship.


End file.
